It's About Time
by MarioMan247
Summary: My first fanfic! Shinji Ikari has a life changing encounter one day, and Maya Ibuki gets dragged along too. Is this really what it seems? Chaos and romance ensues. I do NOT own anything- hence why it is called a fanfic. Please leave reviews, comments, and suggestions. Enjoy. *SKIP TO CHAPTER 3 FOR THE REALLY GOOD STUFF TO BEGIN* SHINJIxMAYA
1. 4 AM

_Chapter 1_

_ Shinji Ikari. Third Child. Pilot 01. So what?_ Shinji thought to himself. He couldn't wrap his head around the countless titles he had been given. To him it wasn't THAT big of a deal.

NERV had made a public statements at the United Nation's press conferences. He was often told he was a hero, by his peers, for saving Tokyo-3. _It's not that big of a deal. I'm just doing my job. It's not like I'm a REAL hero like Denjin Zaboger_.

He sat quietly on the bench waiting for the subway to arrive. He had gotten up early by accident. Long story short, Asuka had set his alarm clock to go off 2 HOURS EARLY, waking him up at 4 AM. All because Asuka wanted to deal some payback for some stupid shit. He thought he should get to school early, avoid Asuka, and get some more sleep on the ride to and at school.

The subway finally arrived. He grabbed his stuff and shuffled onto the subway before the driver could decide to leave him.

The cart bumped often. Shinji tossed and turned a lot on the train before finally giving up. _What's the point? By the time I get any rest, school's gonna start._ He looked left and right, reassuring he was the only one on the train. He put his backpack on a seat and laid down, head on his backpack until...

CLANK! "Ouch! What the hell was that!" He blurted. He quickly covered his mouth and looked ready to apologize. He opened his backpack and found something unusual in there: a can of UCC™ coffee with a NERV logo on it. inspecting it carefully it said "NERV: a proud sponsor of UCC".

_When the hell did NERV need to use product placement for funding!?_ he thought as he held the can in his hand.

2 Hours Later

He got to school at 5:30 am. But now it was 6:30am and he couldn't wait to get some sleep. He put his head against the wall and shut his eyes.

"Hey!" said two voices. Shinji's eyes shot open instantly and guess who was there? It was none other than the two stooges: Toji and Kensuke.

"What are you doin' here so early?" Toji asked has he gave Shinji a loud slap on the back. Shinji got up quickly, grabbing his stuff. "I could ask you two the same thing" Shinji responded. "We're trying to set up a sign that'll get Hika—I-I-I-I mean class rep's attention" Kensuke said, saving himself from a beating. "Think of it as a confession". "The whole school will see it too, you know" Shinji said.

A look of panic spread on Toji's and Kensuke's faces! "Crap! I didn't think of that!" Toji shrieked. He grabbed Kensuke and shook him voilently.

"Why didn't YOU think of this!?"

"It was YOUR idea!"

They began pushing each other. And then they started slapping each other, showing why they were 2 of three 3 stooges. Shinji, too tired to be bothered by them, walked away. He tried to stay to fall asleep and peace had finally been found. He started to get some sleep.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! RING! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! RING! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! RING!

Shinji groaned as he got up and scrambled to get his cell phone out of his backpack. He picked it up. "He-He-Hello?"

"SHINJI, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" Shinji pulled the phone away from his ear to see if his hearing and eardrum were still intact. It was Misato. _I can't tell if she's angry, drunk, or both! Then again she might just be fine and loud._

"SHINJI! YOU BETTER ANSWER ME THIS MINUTE!" _Why does she have to sound like a mom __**now**__!?_ He put the phone back on his ear and braced for fourth impact (in his ear).

"Yeah, I'm still here."

"I can't believe you left!"

"I always leave to go to school."

"But today we had plans Shinji; I told you last week."

"What Plans!?"

"You Have to do another sync test today! How could you for-BRAAAAAAAP!" _Leave to Misato to drink at this hour. And I only forgot because goddamn Asuka reset my alarm!_

"What am I Supposed to do? I'm at school and it starts in a half hour!"

"I'll get NERV to send an escort for you. Maybe your dad can pick you up" she evilly joked.

"Misato!"

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

_I hate it when she hangs up on me. But I hate it even more when she jokes about my dad like that. _He walked outside the school gate and sulked against the fence, like be usually did.

Some Time Later

Shinji almost got some sleep but then a voice called him.

"Are you Shinji Ikari?" It was a soft, feminine voice. It sounded heavenly. He flustered his eyes open. He was met by a girl with Short, dark-brown hair, and a tan military uniform (from the waist up). She bended down to see his face. Shinji got up, and he was groggy. He stumbled around so much that he could be confused for a drunk.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Shinji couldn't even answer the question because he was too tired. _I really hope he is okay. Especially since he has the sync test today._ Shinji had to be helped by Maya to get in the car. _ I really hope he's not dying and NERV doesn't know it. I wish I could do something._ All she did was hop in her car and drive off, leaving the school behind

I really hope you enjoyed this slow first chapter. I plaqn to have the romance start in chapter 3. So in the review box, please give feed back and suggestions.

Thanks for reading


	2. Another Car Ride, I Guess

Please Read, Rate, and Subscribe. It is really appreciated. Suggestions are also appreciated. I DO NOT own anything. If I did, THIS story would've had been an officially Licensed Spin-off like "NGE: Angelic Days"

Chapter 2

As soon as Shinji felt the air conditioning in Maya's car he felt a stronger urge to sleep more than ever.

"Soooooooo...um...what...why...eh" she fumbled.

Maya couldn't find anything to say to strike up a conversation with Shinji. He reclined his chair and his hair blew in the breeze emitted from the AC. Shinji, not wanting to bother Maya, reached into his backpack and reached for his SDAT player.

Suddenly, the car went B-BUMP as it hit a speed bump. "Aaagh!" Shinji yelled as his SDAT player hit the car's floor hard.

"What's that ya got there?" She asked.

"Oh this. It's my SDAT; I use it to listen to my music whenever...well...all the time really."

"May I see it?"

"Sure."

She picked up the SDAT, and quickly pulled the cassette tape out. Shinji flipped into panic mode.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" he exclaimed.

"Calm down. Don't get your panties in a twist." _'No wonder the Commander thinks so poorly of you_

She gave Shinji a reassured look and let out a small smirk on her face. "All I want to do is hear what kind of music you listen to." She had the tape ready to put into her car's cassette player. "I promise I won't break your tape" she said confidently as he pushed the cassette completely in.

Instantly, the air filled with classical music playing. A bouquet of soft piano, violins, cellos and a lone trumpet bounced against the cars walls.

_'This music really is relaxing, especially considering how hectic the work at NERV is'_ maya thought to herself

Shinji tried to gather his stuff but accidentally grabbed his backpack the wrong way and everything spilled out all over the floor.

"Gah! I'm so-so-so-so-so-so-so-so-so-so-so-so sorry!" he apologized while picking up his stuff.

He scrambled to gather his papers and writing utensils and then something rolled along the floor with a THUD!. He picked it up and it caught Maya's attention. She squealed with excitement

"Is that the new NERV licensed UCC Coffee?" she asked.

"Yeah." _'How'd this even get here in the first place? Why DO I even have this thing?'_

"Can I see it Shin-chan?"

He handed her the can as she stared in awe with it. She quickly looked at him.

"It IS okay if I call you 'Shin-chan', right?"

"I don't really care."

All she did was stare at him. He now captured her attention all of it.

_'Is he really like this? It's boring and...depressing.'_

Shinji's eyes opened wide

"Maya!"

He grabbed the steering wheel and maneuvered the car and prevented a possible collision. We has thanked by angry drivers' rants and horns as they passed.

"Shinji, you just saved us!" She exclaimed.

She then leaned in to give Shinji a hug. She was met by a palm, refraining her from completing her attempt at a hug.

"Maya..."

Shinji took back the coffee can and shut off the music creating an air of silence.

"Maybe you should just focus on driving" Shinji said while trying not to be rude.

"Oh, I understand" Maya replied apologetically.

The rest of the drive was a silent one, and Shinji still did not get any rest.

Sorry that this chapter was shorter than the last one.

The romance will probably kick off (Finally) in the next chapter. Any ideas and suggestions are appreciated. Please read and review.

Thanks for reading


	3. This is Why I Hate Tests

It's About time CH3

Here is another chapter for you guys, so enjoy.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh

"Okay, you can finish up, third child" Ritsuko stated.

He was glad that the sync test was finally over. He got out of the Eva, and was eager to change into to normal clothes but couldn't, in case more tests had to be done. He was tired and hungry. The tests had gone on for seven hours now. He felt was being strangled by his plug suit which had never happened before.

_'Why is the plug suit bothering me. The only times I had problems fighting in the Eva was when I first did it, and that was because I wasn't used to the LCL' _He thought

He looked at wrists and saw three of them. He felt something wet on him. He wiped it with his hand, looked at it, and sniffed it.

_'It's not LCL.'_

He sniffed again.

_'It's not blood either.'_

Suddenly, he felt more of the substance on his face. He realized it was sweat. He started to sweat to where puddles were forming on the ground. The blurring suddenly stopped.

"Shinji Ikari, you are to report to the briefing room immediately" Ristuko announced over the intercom.

"Got it" he said aloud to no one.

He started to walk again, still sweating. He was making his best effort to go as fast as he could, but NERV's set up had complicated paths in case any intruder tried to escape. And the set up had only slowed Shinji down.

He was near the briefing room when suddenly...

"Where do you think _your_ going?" a girl voice asked.

Shinji turned around. It was Asuka. He could only describe her in one word: BITCH. He only replied with the one word he could.

"Asuka."

"Answer me, Baka!"

"Didn't you hear them call me over the..."

"I don't care what they say, Third Child" she interrupted. But I gotta tell you, your performance today was..."

"I don't have time, Asuka!" he yelled.

"Then make time"

"I won't!"

He proceeded to continue walking when Asuka got in front of him.

"Or What?"

He tried to brush on through but she pushed him back. Shinji tried to charge through but Asuka held him back with one hand. He let out grunts of effort. As a result Shinji sweated more.

"Ya know, Shinji, this is one the benefits of being a taller, better pilot out of the two of us.

Shinji, angered by Asuka's act, put all his strength in.

"AAAAAAAH!" he let out his cry of anger.

Asuka let go of her hand, sending an angry Shinji flying into a metal railing, head-first.

"Hahahahahaha! Oh. You crack me up Shinji. Hahahahaha!"

He got up and collected himself , putting a hand on his aching head.

_'Got die in a hell-hole bitch. Your red hair is a sign of Satan himself'_ he thought to himself as Asuka's laughter faded into the distance.

"Shinji Ikari, report to the briefing room immediately" Ritsuko reported over the intercom again.

He got closer to the room when another voice stopped him.

"Shinji."

He made two fists and lashed out in fury.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU..."

His face instantly mellowed when he saw who it was.

"I'm sorry, Rei. I thought you were Asuka for a second."

"Apology accepted. She can be quite irksome at times."

"Excuse me. I gotta go before..."

"Shinji Ikari, get your ass here this instant!" Misato honked over the intercom

"No need to get rough, Misato, he's probably a little drained." He voice echoed across NERV.

"It's been Ten Minutes!" She blared from the top of her vocal chords. "If he gets any later, the commander while have our fucking asses cut off and well be in real, serious,sh-"

Misato's voice had been cut off in the middle of her rant, saving everybody from a splitting headache.

"I understand, Ikari-kun. I shall not delay you any further."

He forgot Rei was there and kept on walking

_'Misato really needs to lay off the booze'_ Shinji thought.

He finally arrived at the briefing room.

"Your late!" Misato said with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

_'The only other person I've sen her give that scowl to is Kaji. I always piss somebody off!"._

"Shinji!" Ritsuko snapped.

He shuffeled along and sat up on the medical tableShinji broke out of his trance and gave all his attention Ritsuko instantly. It didn't last long though. Ristuko began to give the breakdown of his test results.

"As of today your performance..."

He couldn't concentrate. He started to see two, three, then six of everything. His head suddenly hurt. If his sweat had settings , it shifted from "sprinkler" to "dam". Sound started to slow down, drastically. He tried to focus on one Ristuko with a plig suit oozing and overflowing with sweat. . All he heard was

"SSSSSSHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNJIIIIIIIIIIIIII! AAAAAARRRRRRREE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

He then fell forward off the table and blacked out.

"Ugh. Where am I?"

All he heard was silence.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" A yell of pain.

He looked around and saw no one, only him. Only lime green infirmary walls. He clutched his rib where it hurt but the pain seemed to move around his body. Slow clacking foot steps.

"Who's there?" Shiinji asked forcefully.

The person of mystery revealed itself and Shinji's eyes opened in horror when he realized who it was.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

ONE WEEK LATER

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Maya was on a drive from her place to NERV.

"God I hate Mondays."

She looked at the time and quivered in fear.

"NO! Nonononononon! I am NOT gonna be late. Gonna have to grab a cup of coffee real quick!"

She floored to to the local coffee shop and screeched her car into the parking spot. She ran in and in two minutes she was out with a banana hazel nut bread slice and chocolate mocha. She took in a whiff of her coffee.

"God that smell's good!" she told aloud, as if anybody cared.

A loud groan from behind her caught her attention. She turned around and saw there was a filthy male in rags.

'_He's probably really hungry right now' she thought._

She then turned to her sugary, warm, fluffy, buttery, crunchy slice of heaven in her right hand.

_'As much as I love you, he need it more than I do.'_

She walked to the man, and squatted so that their eyes could meet.

"He you go stran-"

She stopped mid-sentence because his face looked too familiar. She looked at him again. Slashed, faded black slacks, muddy white button-up shirt.

"Shinji? I-I-Is that really you?"

That question was answered by a pair of dull, blue eyes. Maya gasped and covered her mouth in horror. She had a question in her mind and had already answered it. She took him by than hand and walked to the car with him, ignoring the negative attention, comments, and dirty looks she was getting from many of the customers.

Shinji got to the car and Maya pushed him in there. She quickly ran to her side, got in the car started it up and drove off.

SHK! Maya locked the doors from inside the car to make sure Shinji couldn't escape. Maya speed dialed a number and put it on speakerphone.

RING!RING!RING!

"Hello?" Aoba, one of Maya's co-workers answered.

"Aoba, can you do me a favor?'

"Sure"

"Tell Ristuko I'm not coming in today".

She hung up the Phone and drove where she needed to go, only with the thought of Shinji on her mind.

*****************************END OF CH3*********************************************

Hope you Guys enjoyed this chapter.

_Who was the mystery person?_

_Why is Shinji in his current situation?_

_Why did Maya help Shinji?_

_Why did Shinji Suffer?_

_Let me know what you think?_

**_Please read and review. Reviews are greatly appreciated_**

_P.S – I AM AN ASUKA FAN. I only made Asuka the way she did in this Fanfic for the plot of this fanfic only_


	4. Settle Down A Tough Nut

It's about Time CH4

Here is the latest installment in the series. Hope you enjoy and review!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji and Maya drove for about a good 12 minutes until they encountered a gate. She rolled down the window and slowed down next to a number pad. She punched in 6 digits, each followed by a boop and a glowing number. The gate slowly opened and they finally arrived at an apartment complex.

She drove down into the parking lot and parked her car. She shut off the ignition and took out the keys.

The only thing thing she could do was stare at the dirty man next to her. Covered in layers of dirt, sweat, and grass stains.

_'To think this man right next to me is Shinji. This makes no sense.'_ Shinji kept staring down as if the rest of the world didn't exist and Maya kept staring at him.

"Get out, were going up" She commanded as she got out of the car. Shinji followed suit like a robot: no reaction nor expression. They then journeyed up a few flight of stairs.

They finally came to a peach tan door with the numbers "382" on it in beige. Maya whipped out her keys an starting trying each of them in the door. CLICK!. She opened the door and pulled Shinji in, slamming it shut after he entered. He just stood there.

Maya quickly ran down the hall and came back with a black towel.

"You're gonna take a shower. Use whatever you need to to clean yourself" she explained.

She tossed the towel to him. He caught it and proceeded to the bathroom. He went in, locked the door, and turned on the water. He got in.

Water dripped down on his face and down the drain.

_'Was I really **that** dirty?'_ he asked himself as the Hershey-black water went into the drain. He then grabbed the shampoo and washed the caked dirt off of his hair. He then grabbed the bar of soap and started scrubbing his arms.

_'Why do I put myself in these positions?'_ he wondered. He then started to cry on hand on the wall. He slumped down to the bottom of the tub and kept crying. He tried to wipe his tears.

"AH!" he yelled.

He forgot he had soap in his hand and wound up putting it in his eye.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji's shower was finally over. He grabbed the black towel dried himself and wrapped it around his waist. He headed down the hall and heard Maya giggling. When he got to the door, he saw she was talking on her cell. She was wearing a black t-shirt with "NERV" written on it and a pair of gray jeans.

"Yeah, she's doing good. No! Not like _that_ !"

She saw Shinji in the hallway and made eye contact.

"I'll call you back" she said. She hung up the phone and put in in her pocket.

She gets up and goes the counter. She walks back with two plastic bags and sets them on the table.

"C'mon. Sit. That's Dinner on the table."

Shinji walks toward Maya slowly. He leans his arms on the table.

"Where are my clothes?"

"They're in my living room."

"Thanks"

A loud FWIP was heard and Maya turned red.

"Eek!" she yelled.

"What's wrong?" He asked while looking side-to-side.

"Y-y-your tow-"

"AAAH!"

Shinji picks up the towel he didn't realize fell and ran into the living room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji, now wearing a blue T-shirt and blue jeans, and Maya were at the table eating cheap take-out.

"Hope you're enjoying the food, Shinji" Maya said with a mouthful of food.

Shinji still ate silently. She let out a loud sigh and a look of disappointment spread across her face. She stopped eating and just stared at him.

"Shinji..."

He looked up at her, and waited for her to finish.

"Why were you there today?"

He just looked down and away from her. Maya got up and put her arm on him.

"Please. Shinji. Tell me" she said softly.

"They...". There was a small pause. "They hate me."

"No they don't."

"YES THEY DO!" out of his seat, staring at her.

He stormed off down the hall.

"I don't hate you" Maya said softly but no one else could hear.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hours Later

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji was alone huddled in a corner in a dark room. There was a CREAK at the door.

"Shinji! There you are. I thought you ran away."

She walked toward him and decided to huddle next to him.

"Don't worry me like that" she said softly.

Shinji's eyes widened a little and look at her. She gave him a one arm hug.

"I...I didn't mean to" Shinji replied.

"Then please tell me what happened." she pleaded.

His eyes looked down at the floor again, avoiding her gaze.

"Fine. But this stays between you and me."

"Promise." And Maya was a girl of her word.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_That's all for this chapter._

_So how do you think this is going to go?_

_How did Shinji end up there?_

_How will Maya react?_

_Give me suggestions in the review box and it could be apart of the next chapter._

_Thanks for reading._

_MarioMan247_


	5. Underground Memories

HERE is Chapter 5

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Do you remember last week, when I just seemed really out of it that day?"

"A bit of it. I really don't recall much of it: Maya answered

"We'll after we had the sync tests with Ristuko, After sweat episodes, and blurred vision...I just collapsed."

"Collapsed?"

A look of concern spread over Maya's face while Shinji's was still as stoic as ever.

**-This following is supposed to be a FLASHBACK, Narrated by Shinji. Maya is listening to Shinji narrate what happened so any dialouge by Maya seems like it interrupts the flashback.-**

"After I passed out I awoke in the NERV Hospital in pain, clutching my right rib. I only saw putrid, puke green walls. I thought mold and moss had overtaken the walls and people thought they were just painted. My attention shifted when I heard footsteps come out from the hall.

"The first thing I thought was '_Who could that be?_' I focused on the footsteps, making me forget my injury on rib, still untreated and unbandaged. The footsteps got louder and louder, CLAP-CLOP CLAP-CLOP, until a dark silhouette of a body formed in front of the hospital curtains surrounding my room. The person was tall so it couldn't have been one of the pilots.

"The curtains rustled, slid over with ease, flew to the side. And... and..."

Shinji choked on his words, not allowing him to speak, but only stutter with drops of spit

"And what?" Maya asked.

After a pause he spilled the beans all at once.

"It was my dad."

_'His dad? What could he have wanted with Shinji?'_ Maya thought.

"He quickly pushed his glasses up with his middle finger to cover his cold, stone eyes with his Neon red glasses. He just stood there. It didn't even look like he was breathing. It was like he was waiting for me to say something."

"Did you?" She inquired

"As usual, I stayed silent. Commander Ikari told me:

"'You're results today were miserable; an excuse to the rank of Pilot. You shouldn't have fell that low at all. Even fresh recruits can perform better than you.'"

"I could only think to myself '_Well I would've performed better if Asuka didn't...i don't know...SET MY ALARM TO GO OFF AT FOUR IN THE GODDAMN MORNING!'"_

_'That explains why Shinji was so sleepy that morning' _Maya remembered.

"He then told me 'Such failures shall not be tolerated as well as any excuse that goes along with it.' He then removed his classes and cleaned them with his shirt. 'Shinji Ikari...'"

He gave me a glare, a glare I dreaded to see. His awful I'm-up-to-no-good-stare.

"'No Father' I cried"

"' You are hereby...' he continued putting his glasses back on"

"'Don't you dare do it!' I yelled, with tears welling up in my eyes"

"'...Relieved of your duties. As of now you, are no Longer part of NERV and you no longer are allowed to stay within the city walls of Tokyo-3.'"

"He began to walk away. I was silent out of sadness and anger. Half-way down the hall, he stopped in his tracks and said something I'll never forget and never forgive him for.

"Shinji, as a pilot you were great. But as a son, you were much worse.' And then he walked off, not looking back."

*****Flashback Narration END*****

"After I was escorted back, I was told I had five days to find a new place to move to, and they wouldn't help me."

"Please tell me you told somebody. Asuka, Rei, Misato, Ristuko" she pleaded.

"I didn't tell anyone. Rei only knew because she's the Child the Commander wished he had. She agreed with the commander's decisions"

They both just sat there in the dark, dreary, blue room.

"Does anyone know where you are, Shinji?"

"Nope. I left everything behind including my cell phone and SDAT player. Why?" he wondered

"I have an idea, and it might sound crazy though" Maya told him as she looked at him.

'_**Crazy**__? That's never a I word I want to hear in the same sentence as __**idea**__. Last time I heard them together Misato...just..."_ Shinji's body shivered as he started to remember.

"Shinji" Maya said softly, looking him in the eyes.

Shinji blushed furiously and almost flipped out, but he kept his composure. She leaned in closer to him almost face to face.

'_I can feel her breath on my face. Can't she back up a bit?_'

"Shinji, I'll let you..." she whispered nearing his ear.

Shinji went from beet red to Asuka plug suit red in no time flat.

'_Oh my God, she's __**THAT**__ kind of girl!? I'm not ready for something like this_' he panicked, unable to move.

"Stay with me." She finished

"Huh?" Shinji said off guard.

"If no one knows where you are, I'll let you stay with me in hiding."

"Maya..."

"You don't have to..."

"Thanks" he said softly whiile embracing her with a hug.

"Oh, Shinji" she replied.

Unknown to her, a few tears leaked out of Shinji's eye. Whether they were tears of sadness or joy, Shinji himself did not know.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Any question's, concerns, **SUGGESTIONS**, put it in the _REVIEW_.

Thanks for reading.

Until next chapter

MarioMan247


	6. Let's Play Detective

Here the finally, long awaited, Chapter 6. I Apologize for the long wait. It's hard to write when you have 3 AP classes to take. Hope you enjoy!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Sir, what about the Third Child? Some Missions will become more difficult without the much needed pilot" Fuyutsuki asked.

"Rei will simply have to double her efforts as well as the second child. In the meantime find out more about a fourth Child. I want this done discreetly, swiftly, and professionally" Gendo replied coldly. He straightened his jacket, pushed up his glasses, and stood up.

"And please do hurry" Gendo said as he left the room. On his way out he thought to himself "_I better call my stress reliever_". He pulled out his phone and speed dialed the main office. "Please inform Dr. Akagi I wish to discuss personal business with her after hours. Thank you." He put the phone away and kept his angered shield up.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Shinji. Shinji. Wake up for a second" Maya said calmly, shaking a very sleepy Shinji.

Shinji dragged his head off the gray, comfy sofa and striped blanket. Shinji groggily opened his eyes, trying to keep them up as he did his best to focus on his roommate.

"You know where everything is. My cell number is scribbled on the fridge. Don't be afraid to call me."

A small, inviting smile smile crept upon Maya's face subconsciously.

"And if you need anything, just take it."

She knelled down to where their eyes we at the same level.

"Remember: This place is OUR place now."

She walked to the kitchen, taking her time. She came out with her laptop in bother her arms, covered by a mountain of paper. She walked to the door and struggled to open it.

"Ya need any help?" a barely-awake Shinji asked.

"No, I'm good" she replied as she opened the door. "Remember, I'll be there if you need me" she said as she closed the door. SLAM! As Maya started up her car, Shinji headed off back into a sleep.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Meanwhile at NERV**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS!?" Misato spewed at Ritsuko.

"Calm down, you Drunken Harlot. Give me a second."

She let out a long, deep breath.

"Sorry. I was told that the cCommander wanted to speak with me when work is over. Too bad I already know what happens: 2 hours of him trying to be this macho man with a fake manly voice. He's not even that good, but telling him would break him. Him thinking he's doing good when in reality he's just a..."

"Just tell me what I need to know!" she raged with her spit flying everywhere like a sprinkler system.

Ritsuko simply wiped her face, getting rid of Misato's spit shower.

"After his status was terminated, we didn't bother to keep tabs on him."

Misato was taken aback.

"Kowing NERV", she continued, "no one is really going to do it unless there's a bigger paycheck. Knowing Commander "five-second-sam" Ikari, that's not going to happen."

"_So there's no way of knowing where Shinji is? Why didn't he come to me for help?_" Misato thought.

Suddenly Aoba barged into Ristuko's office followed by Makoto. The were huffing and their faces screamed urgency. Dr. Akagi became concerned. Misato was still deep in her thoughts.

"Misato!" Aoba screamed, snapping her out of her inner monologue.

"What is it?" she replied, unaware of the set up.

"Something huge came out of your lunchbox! It was solid and slimy. It's burning everything. It made the cofee machine explode. The color...it's something humanity has never seen before! We think it's alien life!"

"_So that's why Shinji didn't come to me for help" Misato concluded._

"_Misato, will your cooking **ever** improve?" _she asked herself as she put a cigarette in her mouth and lit it with her lighter.

"I wouldn't worry about it you guys" Misato told the techs.

"What do you mean we shouldn't worry!" Aoba screeched.

"Did you not hear that it burns everything it touches!?" Makoto supported.

"Yes, why shouldn't we be concerned?" Ristuko teased her co-worker. She inhaled and let out a puff of smoke from her burgundy lips.

"I'll tell you if you can answer one question"

The two techs anticipated her question.

"Would you know anything about where Shinji Ikari is?" she asked accompannied with a scowl of death.

The two techs thought hard about which was worse: fighting an angry Misato or dealing with the new explosive monster in the office.

"I'm sorry Misato. We don't know anything about where he is. If we knew anything about the Third Child, we'd tell you. Sorry." Matoko answered. Both of the techs, not looking at each other, agreed to keep their mouth shut. They knew this was an answer that would spare their loves for a few days at least.

Footsteps were heard coming in their direction. The two tech's yelled and screamed for their life, running away, fearing it was the commander or Misato's experiment. The footstep continued to go TMP TMP TMP TMP. Ritsuko put out her cigarette while Misato tried to fix her uniform, making it look more professional and work-appropriate. The both stood tall until they saw a short brown-haired girl in front of the door with a laptop and the Mount Everest of work paper. Maya missteped and the mountain of papers fell in Ritsuko's office.

"I'm sorry" Maya as she bowed. She then got on her knees and began to pick up the papers alone. At the speed she was picking it up, she would've been done in about a minute.

"Maya?" Misato started

"Yes?" Maya replied, not looking, getting half-way through her pile.

"Do you know anything about Shinji's whereabouts?"

Maya got paralyzed in fear and dropped her papers. Her pupil's opened wide and stopped in fear.

"_Shinji! I hope they didn't figure me out! I gotta keep my mouth shut. For Shinji's sake_" Maya scolded herself.

"Would you know anything-anything at all Maya?" The faux blonde asked.

"I—I—Idont'tknowanythinggottagothebridgeneedsme!" she slurred as she got up and ran out of the office.

"Maya you forgot-" Ritsuko put her hand on Misato's shoulder, stopper her from finishing her thoughts.

"Just help me pick up the Papers. I'll give them to her after-hours." She told Misato.

"Fine" Misato complained as knelled as she began picking up the papers.

"_And I have My own questions to ask that Bridge Bunny. Gendo, you'll have to reschedule_" Ristuko planned.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Sorry for such a long wait. I wish I had more time to write this. SO please, give feed back and I'll try to update faster.**

Sincerely,

MarioMan247


	7. A Shift (Somewhere)

It's About Time CH 7

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SUCH A LONG TIME**. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Maya had just escaped the Spanish Inquisition her superiors had planned for her. She slightly froze in fear as she realized she would have to encounter them again to get the papers she left behind. She proceeded to the main the bridge and saw the Commander and Fuyutsuki having a conversation, heading her way. Shmanaged to overhear a bit

"Sir, our defenses are practically useless without the third child. I sthink you sould reconsider-"

"There is no point Fuyustuki! We had top defenses with only Rei. Not to mention we have the second child as well."

"But sir..."

"This is the end of the discussion..."

They continued their conversation as it faded with them as they went down the hall way.

_'He can't even forgive his son for having a bad test mark?_'She then huffed off to her post, with the image of beating Gendo with her laptop.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji woke up alone after his continued sleep. He walked into the kitchen and yawned.

"'1:32'!? How much did i sleep?" His stomach then growled, causing him to go to the fridge.

"Let's see what we got here." To his dismay, there was nothing except weight protein bars and shakes.

"No real food. How does she expect me to eat anything when all we have is...this. I can't make a salad with diet shakes,,,can I?"

He gulped when he realized the only option was to go outside.

He then ran to his room, changed into a casual uniform, and left a note on the fridge that read "Went to the market. Will be back in a bit - Shinji". He was about to head out until he remembered he was supposedly no longer in Tokyo-3.

He quickly grabbed a hat and put it on so that his face was covered. He then took the brave step out the door.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Shinji was almost done shopping; his basket filled with few meats, cheeses, and was currently stocking up on his produce arsenal.

"I' think she likes red apples," he spoke to himself.

"They call these oranges? Hmph. Back in Germany these were a lot better!" an all-too-familiar female voice spat.

"Not so loud! You're supposed to be somewhere. The only reason I'm here is because you dragged me into this" a softer voice scolded.

"_It's Asuka!_" he thought. He shifted his eyes around, noticing her with Hikari. "_Gotta get out of here_!" He then carefully around them and calmly made his way to the seafood section of the store. "_I must run away. i MUST run away!_" he commanded himself.

"_I'm home free!_" he cheered in his mind until he bumped into someone. All of their objects fell on the ground.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, so, so ,sorry" he apologized while picking up all the belongings.

"Ikari-kun" the other person spoke. He recognized that emotionless voice from anywhere.

"Rei." He made eye contact with her and, as usual, she had no expression.

"Ikari-kun, what are you doing her" her dead voice droned.

"Well...ya know...visiting" A slight nervous laugh escaped him

"Then let me see your visitor's permission card"

"_I didn't think this would happen_" he thought. "It's back at the hotel where I'm staying." In a few seconds of silence, the tension rose over.

"I know you are lying Ikari-kun."

"Don't!" he yelled frantically. "Don't tell the Commander!" Rei pondered for a while.

"I will only inform the commander if he explicitly interrogates about such an issue. Do you understand?"

"Yes" he responded while letting out a loud gulp.

"I will...as you say...'see you around.'" She contemplated , walking away, whether or not she did the right thing.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"It's almost 6. Maya should be back." On signal, the door creaked open with a pair of keys jingling.

"I'm back" Maya announced. "Whatcha making Shinji?" She walked to the kitchen in a trance, controlled by the aroma coming from the kitchen. Shinji reached over to his right and grabbed a bottle and poured it the broth.

"It's supposed to be...AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Maya leaped back, startled by Shinji's yell.

"What's wrong!?"

"I poured the wrong thing in!" He shut off the fire and looked at the "soup" in dismay. "_How'd I put soap in the soup!? I swear it was the sesame oil._" He then slouched in depression, as he usually did.

"Don't feel too bad Shinji." Shinji looked at her, confused by her words. "I mean...we can go out...if you want." A slight blush careened across her face.

"Uh..b..b...b..but..I...ye..ie" was all he could stammer out

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. If ya don't get ready soon, it'll be packed real soon" she hinted as she walked out the kitchen.

"_Maybe a date with Maya doesn't sound bad at all_" he thought. He then blushed realizing how he just said it.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**I'm sorry if it's short and once again am sorry about the huge delay. I have college apps to do. Please read and review and thanks for your support. I'm open to suggestions too**

**MarioMan247**


	8. Misguided Steps

_**I am Sooooooooooo Sorry for the HUGE delay and lack of uploads.**_

_**I am finishing upp college apps and really need to research scholarships!**_

_**Anyways here is where the romance truly sparks.**_

_**I tried to make it as good as I can**_

_**Let the Date begin**_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

" Ibuki. Party of two." Maya and Shinji got up from the waiting cushion and followed the waiter to their table, bumping into many people along the way. "I be back in a bit" the waiter said as he left the couple to their devices.

'_What a classy place. I've always heard things but Ito actually be inside...'_

"Shinji. Quit day-dreaming and have a seat" a heavenly voice reminded him.

"Sure thing Ms. Ibuki" he replied

"Shinji. I've told you call me Maya"

"Sorry"

A small frown jolted from her face. "Shinji. You've got to quit apologizing for every little thing. If you run into someone, that's fine. But you did nothing wrong. If you've done something **truly** wrong, **then** apologize"

"I-" he cut himself off, realizing what he was about to say.

"Good" she smirked. "You're learning well Shinji"

Just then, a waitress came to them.

"Hey. Sorry about that. Roy just went on break and I'll be your new waiter. Anyways, what can I get you to drink?"

"Vanilla crème soda, please"

"I'll have a Barley tea"

"Got it. I'll be back with you drinks soon" the waitress bowed and then took off.

"Barley tea, Shinji?" Maya inquisitively asked

"What's wrong with Barley tea?" he replied

"I was just expecting you to order something different. You always drink tea at home."

'_I don't feel properly dressed. All I've got are my typical black slacks. Except this time, its a long-sleeve pink dress shirt."_

"Shinji."

'_I'm not really well dressed. Unlike Maya. Oh, Maya.'_

"Shinji."

_'She really looks beautiful tonight. All teal dress covered in sequins. I'm a bit surprised t shows off her curves. And her..."_

"Shinji!" Maya further provoked, bringing him out of his analysis of her.

"Yeah" he asked a but dazed.

"If you were with Misato, what would she order to drink?"

"Oh that's an easy one. She would smuggle a case of her beer inside her purse" he laughed as he scratched his head. Maya tried to suppress her laughter by covering her mouth. "So what would Ristuko do if she came here?" Maya sat and pondered about it.

"She'd probably be starving for her cigarettes since she can't smoke here" she relied and picked up a menu. Shinji did the same for a few seconds and put the menu back down. Then, as if on cue, their waitress came back.

"Here are your drinks" she said as she placed them on the table. "So, are you ready to order?"

"I would like the Yakitori (grilled chicken, liver,and vegetable kabobs)" Shinji stated.

"I'll have the Tonkatsu (deep-fried breaded pork)" Maya chimed in.

"Sure thing. I'll try to have it be here as fast as I can" and the waitress dashed to the kitchen.

"I'm surprised you even ordered the fried pork since your fridge is nothing but protein shakes.

"Can't a girl be allowed to pig out, Shinji?"

"I guess. But it just caught me off guard."

"Sometimes we just gotta let loose and be free; at least try new things"

"Then you'd go skydiving then?"

"No. No. I'm terrified of extreme heights" she calmly stated

"But you just said to try new things."

" I also said to let loose. You're still eating like your piloting. Your not on the squad so you can eat anything you want."

"It's Just my comfort zone" he shyly explained

"Have you ever expanded it?"

"Not really." 

The conversation seemed to hit a brick wall.

'_So much for that plan_' Maya thought.

More silence.

"So, how's work?" Shinji tried to end the soundless gap ruin the evening

"You ask me that **every** day. Why not tell me about **you**?"

Shinji gulped. Fear filled his face faster than Misato could fill her gut with liquor, and that's pretty damn fast.

"Shinji. What's wrong?" She put her hand on his shoulder and he jumped back (as far back as a seat would allow).

_'He's really antsy about this stuff. No wonder he always on 'library mode''._

Shinji pushed his chair back to regular and sat down, glaring at his lap as usual. The silence was tearing them apart awfully fast.

"Shinji...I'm so-"

"No need to be sorry" he replied flatly, avoiding her gaze.

'_He doesn't seem angry. But still, it just drives me crazy. I shouldn't have to be this worried.'_

Maya opened her mouth to say something, but she held back.

_'Maybe he's not really in the mood to talk.'_

When the food did arrive, they ate in silence.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**(MISATO'S RESIDENCE)**

"Aaaah" Misato replied ecstatically while sipping her beer. Nothing on but a towel, and her lavender locks in a ponytail. "Nothing like a cool beer after a hot shower, right Pen-Pen?"

"Waark" Pen-Pen replied.

"Is dinner ready yet!?" Asuka yelled from another room.

"It's **BEEN** ready"

Asuka ran in with high hopes and low expectations. Evers since Shinji was gone, there hadn't been a decent meal in months. Misato wouldn't even order take-out. Worst yet it was Misato's cooking, which should be illegal in every country. This wound up making Asuka a savage: taking other people's food when she had the chance.

"This is left-overs from LAST WEEK!" Asuka whined.

"It's food"

"It's poison! Ugh! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I wish the baka was back!"

"He was never your servant!" Misato yelled back.

"He actually cared for me more than you!"

"That's not true!" 

"He fed me. Asked how I was doing. Called me his friend...after all the things I did to him."

"Asuka!"

"You don't think I miss him? NERV is hell without him. This place isn't a home without him. I'm not happy without him." she declared as her voice faltered.

"A..."

"I'll be fine" Asuka replied, trying to keep her composure. "Just go back to your drinking"

Asuka stomped out of the room, leaving Misato shocked, paranoi and wide-eyed. Misato stared at her beer for a while. She then chugged the rest down.

'_Shinji where are you?'_

She then opened another case and began to drink it down.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**(BACK AT MAYA'S HOUSE)**

The door swung open. Shinji just walked in without hesitation

"Shinji. Listen to me."

She shut the door behind her and followed him into the living room. Shinji sat on the sofa and took his shoes off. Maya took a seat next to him.

"I'm sorry if I got you mad"

"You didn't get me mad; so don't be sorry"

"Then talk to me"

"About what?"

"About **YOU**. Everything that you are. Tell me what makes you hurt so much."

Shinji thought about it long and hard before he answered.

"I'll tell you"

Maya felt her spirits rise.

"If you tell me why you want to know"

Maya didn't know what to do next. She figured she just tell the truth.

"It's heart-breaking seeing you sad."

Shinji was honestly confused. He didn't know why this was an important reason in her mind.

"And I would do anything to make sure you're happy." She then lunged, giving him a kiss. Wide-eyed Shinji gave in.

'_For once, It feels good. Unlike Asuka. And I actually feel like I belong,_'

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**(MISATO'S BEDROOM)**

3 A.M. - Misato was drunk on floor, one case of beer to many. Her phone suddenly went off. She groaned and got her drunk ass off of the floor. She answered the phone the way anyonw would at that time

"**WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME AT THREE IN THE GODDAMN MORNING?"**

__"Misato. This is Urgent news." Ristuko said over the phone.

"This better be important" Misato Grumbled

"We think we may know where the Third Child may be"

This woke Misato faster than any energy drink could.

"Where is he?" Misato asked, trying to hold her excitement.

"We don't know exactly where he is but he is near Tokyo-3"

"How did you...?"

"He used his NERV card to pay a large amount at _that_ place."

_'Why would Shinji go there? Why did he never take **me** to that place?_' Misato thought to herself.

"The reason we contacted you is because you used to be his Guardian, So we're asking you: If needed, would you lead the search mission for him?"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Sorry to end it there. But I just wanted to put something up. Hope you enjoyed it.

Please rate and review


	9. MISSION START

It's about time Ch9

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Shinji's eyes fluttered open. He was met with a sleeping Maya next to him; she was pantless, had her blouse unbuttoned, and had red and yellow striped underwear and bra. He proceeded to get up. He was held back because his right arm was caught under Maya's body. He got it out with a quick tug and stood over Maya, his hand on her face.

"_I could get used to this. But then I would be taking advantage"_ he thought to himself. He got off the bed and walked himself downstairs.

He felt tired. He yawned as he decided to prepare a tea with the kettle. He put the leaves in and turned on the stove, knowing the kettle was full of water. He then sat down.

"_Did she really mean it? When she said she loved me? The Kiss. Everything. Was it real? How can she love me if the man who I call father only uses me? And then..."_

"Is something burning down there!?" Maya asked from upstairs. Shinji ran to the stove and shut it off, trying not to burn himself from the overflowing water. Maya ran down the steps and into the kitchen.

"Sorry..I"

"Shinji. Remember what we talked about last night"

"I'm just not used to it, though"

"It takes time"

"Well" Shinji looked at the kettle, then to the puddle of water on the floor. :i was gonna make you some tea but...you know"

"Don't feel too bad. Besides I gotta make it to work a bit early today. There's a problem with the computer logs apparently" she chimed in.

"Hope it goes well" he said.

"I'll see you when I get back Shinji" she said. She then gave him a pack on the lips and headed out the door. Shinji was reader than a ghost pepper for a few seconds.

"She really does care" he said to himself. He then went to the kitchen, ready to make something for his newfound love for when she returned.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

At NERV, Maya was high in heaven, especially after what happened between her and Shinji last night (No it didn't go there you sickos.) But what was odd was that when she approached her office, she was greeted by her scientist friend and her drinking "buddy".

"Senpai! Katsuragi-sama! What are you-"

"Can it Pip-queak!"

"Misato! Don't talk to her like that!"

"Ugh! I neeeeeed a beer." Misato made her way to Maya's desk and sat on it, not caring if she crumpled some urgent paper's with her ass.

"Now onto the matter at hand..." Ritsuko said as she light up another cigarette. "Do you happen to know here Shinji Ikari is?"

Maya felt a pang hit her in the spine. Guilt. Hard guilt.

"Shinji Ikari?" Maya asked dumbfoundedly.

"The third child, ya twat!" Misato yelled.

'_I can't let them know that I know where he is. But Ritsuko's my best friend. I just can't lie to her. But then there's Shinji"_. The guilt and the choice was weighing her spirits down.

"I'm sorry! I don't know" she blurted out emotionlessly. Surprisingly, Ritsuko seemed to buy it. Misato was just there, not paying attention. Ritsuko let out a large sigh.

"That leaves us nowhere. Anyplace you **think** he could've possibly gone?"

"No."

"So Maya. Since you don't know where he is. I have a proposition" Ritsuko announced.

"NO!" Misato yelled. "Not a proposition.! This is an order!" She walked up to Maya and glared at her. Pupil to pupil. No blinking. "You are going with us and a search team to find the Third Child" she commanded between gritted teeth.

_'I know you're hiding something, you bitch! You're gonna pay when I find out! You'll pay for keeping me from **my** Shinji!" Misato, in her mind, screamed at Maya._

Both of their stares turned to angry frowns in a deadlock.

_'What's your beef with me!? And what is he to you? He's happier with me than he ever was,"_ Maya declared to herself.

"So ya' mouse; are gonna come along? Or do I have to..."

"I'm in!" Maya shouted. Maya whipped her arm out. Ready for a handshake.

"Let's get started. The fate of NERV and the world depend on him" Misato stated. She turned around and headed out the door, leaving Maya confused.

"It's not your fault" said Ritsuko as she put out her cigarette. She quickly grabbed another one, lit it, took a puff, and exhaled.

"What do you mean?"

"She's been this way since Shinji's termination. She's been more stoic and has upped the beer count." Ritsuko took another smoke to her crutch. "On the plus side, she has been more professional for the most part."

"All of that just because he left?"

"Think about it. They lived together for sometime. Of course she's going to be sad. Also..." Ritsuko looked around and took off her glasses. She then leaned toward Maya, who suddenly turned cherry dye red. Next, cupped her hand to her right side over her face. "Don't tell anyone..."

Maya held her breath and braced for the worst.

"But the second child's score's are dropping too."

"WHAAT!?" Maya, who had her normal skin tone now, blurted. Ristuko went back to the desk where the cigarettes were.

"She lived with him too. I don't know if you knew him well, but he was quite a charmer. Always cooking for others. Polite. Courteous. Always doing his end of the deal. If you lived with him, you'd be devastated if he left" Ritsuko joked.

"I guess I would" Maya replied sheepishly.

"You look like you have a question you want to ask."

"I don't think I..."

"Go ahead, I'm all ears."

"What would...In any case...um...Let's say we did find him. What would the commander do?"

Ritsuko simply covered her mouth and turned her back to Maya.

_'That means one of two things: Either she doesn't know or it's so dark she doen't wanna talk about it. If that's the case, I definitely can't let them figure out I have him. With the current commander in charge, who know WHAT will happen to him?'_ Maya realized.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Sir. Have you seen the results of the latest test scores?" Fuyutsuki inquired.

"Give me those!" He snatched the documents from his subordinate and analyzed them thoroughly.

"Well sir..."

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" he cried as the papers flew behind his back. :The second child is at her all time low"

"But we've been able to handle this sort of thing before with Re...I mean first child alone."

"It was possible because the earlier beings were not as sophisticated as the new ones. We need every pilot we can get!" The commander fixed his glasses. "Fuyutsuki...speed up the search for the fourth pilot!" He banged his fist on his table.

"Yes sir!" Fuyutsuki dashed out of the room!

_'Maybe it's time for a new set of glasses'_ Gendo pondered.

"Did you summon me, Commander?"

"Yes. I did Rei."

Rei stood there as stoic as always. Always punctual and professional.

"What did you wish to discuss?"

He turned and faced toward her.

"Do you know anythib about the whereabouts of my son"

"Yes, I do commander."

"Good. Tell me everything. But first, do you think I should change my glasses"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Really, now!"

Shinji and Maya began to laugh a bit while enjoying their dinner.

"You should tell me more of your stories from when you went to college, Maya. They're always a blast to hear."

Maya blushed a bit from hearing that.

"There are a few I'd rather not tell though."

"Why not. I mean...we are together right?"

"I know...but I'd rather not tell them **now** though"

Maya's smile went down, replaced with a look of concern.

"Shinji...we need to talk."

"What is it?"

"It's urgent."

He got up from his side of the table and walked toward her.

"I'm listening, Maya"

He sat next to her, and Maya took a deep breath.

"I worried about you."

"What do you mean?"

"They're trying to find you."

Shinji's eyes widened in fear. He began to sob and clenched her tighter.

"Don't let them take me away!"

"Shinji."

"I don't know what I'll do with out you."

"SHINJI! Don't panic."

He looked up at her, stopping his tears.

"I'm part of the search team, so I can divert them for a bit."

"So that means..."

"We have some time to formulate a plan. Don't worry Shinji. I won't let them take you." She gave him a tight, air-sucking kiss.

"If they do, I'll find a way back to you"

Maya was taken aback.

_'He'd do that for-'_

Her thoughts were cut off by his kiss. And that night, they didn't let go of each other and spent the whole night staring into each other's eyes.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**So sorry for the long wait. It's hard to upload with 3 AP classes. Thanks for putting up with the long wait and my typos.**

**Please read and review.**

**All feedback will be used to make the story better.**

**Suggestions are taken into consideration.**

**Thanks to following for reviewing:**

**COBRASTEVE**

**Warboss Grock1**

**subterra59**

**Seeking Professional Help**

**And thank you readers for favoriting and following.**

**Until next time.**

**MarioMan247**


	10. MISSION FAILED?

IT'S ABOUT TIME – CH 10

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

NERV HEADQUARTERS:

Misato, Maya, Dr. Akagi, and three whole squadrons of NERV personnel, all in professional military attire, were lined up on the main deck hall. They were all exhausted as they had spent the past week searching for Shinji under the order of Gendo. Everyone was ready to pack it up and call it quits. Well...all but one.

"We have to keep looking! We'll find him soon enough!" Misato sternly suggested, trying her best to sound like the major she was.

"Sorry Ma'am, but if we ain't getting' paid, we ain't trying" one of the soldiers replied. While that said, the squads started to clear off and leave, leaving the Major, the Doctor, and the Bridge Bunny alone.

"You tried your best Misato, but there is nothing we can do anymore." Ristuko said as she looked to see if anyone was still around. "Let's talk more in my office, I'd rather be comfortable, not so much here."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

DR. AKAGI'S OFFICE

Ristuko took her pack of cigarettes and took one out. She lit it and puffed, blowing out smoke into Misato's face.

"Do you mind!?"

"Sorry, Misato."

"So how do the plans for the hunt of the First Child look?" Maya inquired.

"Grim as of now." the Doctor replied.

"How grim?" Misato demanded.

"The Commander is thinking about aborting the mission. While I'm sad we can't find Shinji, I'll finally be able to get some real sleep for the first time in months."

"All you can think about is sleep!? He could be starving, dirty, or worse yet dead!" Maya blasted.

"Why are _you_ so concerned, Maya? I expected this from Misato..."

"Hey!"

"...but nor from you Maya."

"He's been gone for months and suddenly he's valuable again? Are you doing it because you care or is it just your job?"

"It's whatever the commander decides."

"You gotta help me find him!"

"Maya..."

"You should put more effort in" Misato interjected solemnly. Ritsuko scoffed at the very idea.

"I don't see you putting in more effort that I do."

"Every day for the past five months _I've_ been the one making the route and locations to search."

"No wonder we can't find him" Ristuko retorted.

"At least I'm trying!"

"Not good enough."

Maya slammed her fist against the desk, denting it, capturing the attention of the two bickering women.

"What happened to you, Senpai? You were always on top of you work, and this is no different. This is an assignment and a mission. It's all of our duty to complete it. Especially you, considering your ties to the Commander" Maya spewed. With that said, Maya walked out, along with Misato.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Misato was driving full speed and silent to drop of the Bridge Bunny who knew too much.

"Misa..."

Maya stopped herself from completely saying her name. The two kept on driving for quite some time. Then a loud noise ruptured the silence. GLUUURG!

"I just realized it didn't eat anything since breakfast" the Major laughed.

"I think I know a place."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The two sat in the darkness of a park. Misato pulled out a cereal bar she had bought earlier that day, or at least as much a drunk Misato could eat due to her impaired sense

"How many beers have you had?" A concerned Maya asked.

"Seven...I think" She then pulled another Yebisu can out of her purse, opened it, and chugged it all down.

_'I'm surprised she's even alive considering how much she drinks. I'm surprised Kaji and Senpai bother to put up with her.'_ the lieutenant thought to herself.

Suddenly a few sobs broke out of Misato; she dropped her food and covered her face with her hands.

"I'm a horrible Major...a horrible person...I'm..." Misato said between her sniffles.

"Misato..." she placed her hand on the major's shoulder "no you're not."

"I can't get anything right! It's my fault we can't find Shinji."

Maya felt a pang of guilt wash over her. She felt conflicted, to say the least.

_'What do I do? Should I let her in? If I do, will she snap if interrogated?'_Maya pondered. She tried her hardest and made a choice.

"Major, it's not your fault. We'll find him. I know he meant a lot to-"

"YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHAT HE MEANT TO ME!" she snapped. Drunk Misato was bad, angry Misato was worse, but combined...third, fourth, fifth and sixth impact would happen at once. "He was like a son. A brother. A love-UGH! I don't know how I felt about him! All I know is that I care and I want him back" She bawled and broke down on the floor, sobbing her heart out.

"Major!" Misato kept on sobbing. "Major!" Maya yelled, a little more loud. Still no change. "MISATO!" She looked up. "Get up!" Maya commanded. "I'm taking you home now!"

_'I hope I made the right choice'_ Maya thought to herself as they both walked to the car.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Maya opened the door to her apartment and walked in, tired from lugging Misato home.

"I'm ho—Shinji" she gasped as Shinji hugged her from behind without warning.

_'Something isn't right. He's hugging tighter than usual'_ she thought.

"It's been a while since I've seen you, almost a month."

"It's been that long?" she asked.

Maya had been deployed by NERV to help on the search mission for the "missing" Shinji. Being second-in-command allowed her to put everything and everybody on a chase to nowhere to keep her unofficial boyfriend safe. That did, however, cost her one precious month away from her.

"While I'm glad you're back, I'm sorry dinner isn't cooked".

"It's fine, Shinji. I think I can fix that"

[SEVERAL HOURS LATER]

Maya and Shinji sat happily on the floor with Thai take-out in their hands.

"How did everything go?"

"Ugh. Tiring. It was tricky trying to set them on the wrong path without getting suspicious. And I'm not sure, but I think Ritsuko may have caught on."

His eyes widened at the thought. He didn't want to be separated from her and would fear anybody who could make that nightmare a reality. Hr couldn't bear the thought anymore.

"I haven't eaten take-out like this since I lived with Misato" he chuckled, trying to change the subject.

"About Misato..."

"What about her?"

"Well...It's..." She took a deep breath. "Misato hates herself, constantly beating herself up"

"What for?"

"Shinji. There's no easy way to put it. She's beating blames herself for leading the mission to failure"

"Misato...?"

"And I don't know what to do, Shinji! If I tell her, someone may find out."

"I don't want to lose you. But I..I would tell her."

"You'd take that chance?"

"I'd tell Misato because I couldn't stand to see her depressed and try to drink her problems away."

The first thing that popped into her mind was the god-like task of dragging a bipolar, drunk, passed out Misato from the car across the street to her front porch, open the door and make sure she stay inside.

"Did you ever..um...have to-"

"Drag her around? Yep. Every other night... if she wasn't around with Kaji."

_'No wonder she cares that much. It's all she has left. And considering how Shinji is as a person, I can't blame her_'_ she thought to herself._

Silence overtook the two for a while as they stared at each other. Maya broke the silence.

"Are you sure you want to tell her?" Maya asked again.

"I have to. She'll be lost if I don't" he replied.

"I understand."

_'I was hoping he'd say "no" dammit! I don't know what I'd do if I had to deal with the higher ups of NERV, especially the Commander'_ Maya thought to herself. _'But if that's what Shinji wants...'_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I can't believe it's really youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Misato yelled in excitement as swung Shinji around while suffocating him with her breasts.

"LEMME GO!" a very muffled Shinji pleaded. Maya had to get between the two and break them apart to keep Shinji from asphyxiating.

"Can't I hold him just a bit longer?" Misato asked.

"Not if it means crushing his face like you just did" the Bridge Bunny retorted.

"Fine" Misato gave in. "Shinji, we have to spend some time together soon, okay?"

"Sure thing, Misato."

"Good" She then turned her gaze to Maya. "Lieutenant Ibuki!" Misato sternly scolded. "If you knew he was here, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ANYTHING!?"

"I wasn't going to let NERV abuse him like a toy. Not him. Not after all he's been through." She turned and looked at him sitting. "Not my boyfriend."

"BOYFRIEND!? Since—Since when?"

"Since the beginning of the search mission."

"Is that-"

"Yes. I truly am sorry that what I did hurt-"

"Apology accepted. But only because it's Shinji."

"Thanks."

"Since you helped me I know how to help you out."

"What's your plan Misato?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

In the inner depths of Commander Ikari's office, the Pomander wasn't at all pleased that the search mission had failed.

"Send her in" he commanded to the intercom.

A door woodshed open and a familiar female presence neared him.

"Rei..."

"Yes, Commander?"

"I believe there may be information withheld within the group as suspected by Miss Akagi."

"What is there for me to do?"

He leaned in further, clasped his hands in his trademark position, and lowered his head so their eyes could meet.

"Do you anything of the whereabouts of the Third Child?

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Sorry for not updating in FOREVER. 3 AP classes. Finally got time this spring break. This story isn't dead yet. I will try my best to continue this.

Thanks to everyone who is favoriting and following this story. It means a lot to me.

next._story_

Until Next time:

MARIOMAN247


	11. Shinji's Surprise

AN AN AN AN AN

Hey Guys. I'm so sorry for the long wait.

I finished AP classes and their tests, had to move stuff, and then MY birthday, and then AX came.

Now I'm a bit more free, and will try to continue at a faster pace.

Now then on with chapter.

IT'S ABOUT TIME – CH 11

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

(Ibuki/Ikari residence)

Shinji was asleep in his bed. He tossed and turned, trying to sleep. Then several cars could be heard driving close by.

"_What's going on out there?"_

Groggily, he got himself out of bed and stumbled to the window. He peeked open the blinds and could see nothing out in what he thought was the sunset.

"It could have been me thinking of things. Right?" He asked aloud to himself. Still holding the blinds, he looked down as his mid became flooded with his past. "Dr. Akagi...Touji...Kensuke...Rei...Pen-Pen". He then looked at his SDAT that was at his bed side. "Misato...A..A..Asuka."

He tried to fight his tears that were beginning to come out, but being Shinji, he couldn't hold it in for very long. He felt the loss of losing them, again, rushing to him all at once. He had lost so much and didn't want to lose them. But he had.

"I promise I won't lose you Maya."

BAM! The door busted open and five armed men in NERV uniforms rushed in the building.

"Freeze! We have the place surrounded!" one of them yelled.

Shinji froze in horror as he heard guns cock around him. He tried to run away but ran face straight into a gun. The leader walked in and approached Shinji face-to-face.

"What do you want from me?" Shinji pleaded.

The man grabbed Shinji by the hair and walked away with the boy in his grip.

"Let's go. Tell Commander Ikari we have the subject." The rest of the men proceeded out the door as well.

"_What does father want with **me**?"_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

(NERV Bridge)

"Hey, We'll see ya tomorrow, Maya. Shigeru and I gotta head out. It's boy's night out" Motoko declared triumphantly.

"Well, hope you guys don't go too crazy" she joked as the other two bridge bunnies headed out the door. _'Finally. I can head out, go back home and cuddle with-'_. She was interrupted as two of NERV security had seized her by both her arms. Mays struggled with all her might to get free.

"What are you doing!? Lemme go!" she squirmed as they carried her away.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

They tossed her on the floor. She got up and dusted herself off. She had a quick gaze at her surroundings. _'Red lights..dark __walls...creepy vibe...This__ is definitely the commander's territory'_. Nowhere in that room provided her with any sense of comfort.

"I knew you would do insane things but to do THIS!?" a distant female voice pleaded.

_'Is that...?'_

At that very moment Gendo walked out, serious as ever with Ritsuko trying to catch up and reason with him.

"I've never seen you step out of line like this, Doctor. You know what out relationship is and nothing more."

"It's not about our relationship! It's the fact that this is your...!

"I am fully aware of it!" he yelled, accompanied by a slap to her face. The doctor fell on the ground. She was finding it awfully hard to get up.

"Maybe you'll let me do my job next time and know your place." He turned to his side and Maya fell into his optic range. He began to walk toward her, slowly; it made Maya very uncomfortable, to say the least. "I apologize that you had to see that Miss Ibuki," He proceeded to put his hand on her and she instantly pulled back. He did the same with his hand, putting it at his side. "But as you know I do not tolerate failure" he spoke as he walked toward his desk.

Ristuko started coughing, not knowing whether from the pain or the need to cough up blood. Maya ran to her and helped her idol up.

"Are you okay Senpai?" Maya

Risuko leaned on Maya's side, unable to keep conscious.

"Why did you do this to her?"

"May I remind you, you are in my territory and _you_ shall answer _my_ questions."

"If I refuse?"

"You dare question your superior?"

Maya quickly gave a glance to her unconscious superior. Her face then shot the Commander a dark look.

"You may be my superior, but this is where I draw the line!"

He shook his head in disappointment, grabbed something from his desk, and proceeded to walk towards the duo.

"_Shit! He's getting closer, what do I do?"_

"Leiutenant Ibuki..." The commander stopped when Maya whipped out her pistol and aimed it at the commander, shaking in fear. "I know you can't do it. I'm calling you out!" the commander stated.

"_Damn! He called my bluff. Don't let your guard Maya!"_ she thought to herself. She held a firmer grip on her pistol. "I want answers, Commander!"

"To what?"

"What makes you think any of this is okay? Hurting your scientists, putting children to pilot, lying to the world!"

"You're in no position to talk Ms. Ibuki."

"What makes you-" The commander pulled out his handgun from his jacket and aimed it at the two.

"Give up. The odds are in my favor, Lieutenant."

"How?"

There may be one of me, but there are two targets; one of which can't move." A scowl of frustration and anger claimed Maya's face. "And knowing you, you wouldn't want anyone else to get hurt."

"Damn you!" She then did the one thing she promised never to do: pull the trigger.

"_Anything for you, Dr Akagi!"_ She readied her finger.

BANG!

Maya let out a yell of pain. She looked at her now bloody, bullet-pierced hand. She tried to reach for her gun on the floor that she dropped. Gendo's pistol, still smoking, was cocked back and ready for another round.

"Don't try that again, please. Next time, I WILL shoot in a more unforgiving place."

"It's only a matter of time before someone finds out about this!" she yelled

"Ms. Ibuki, many of the team members know. They just haven't put all of the pieces together. And even so, these acts are a necessary evil. Pilot Ikari is a perfect example; he pilots so that others don't have to. If only the-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT SHINJI LIKE THAT!" she threatened loud enough that it startled Dr. Akagi awake.

"You seem to have a deep connection with my son. I wonder how?" The phone line on his desk started to beep . We walked backwards to his desk. He then snatched the pone.

"This is the Commander speaking."

"Commander Ikari," a female voice loud enough for Maya to hear blurted. "First Pilot has been detained. We will arrive at HQ in T-minus 12 minutes."

"Excellent." He hung up the phone and returned his glare to a wide eyed Maya.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

(NERV INTERROGATION ROOM)

Misato ran to the office as soon as she was called, only to be met by two guards.

"_A card scanner **and** two guards? I must be drunk or this must be some top-secret shit then."_

She proceeded to walk toward the card scanner, but the two guards stepped toward each other, successfully blocking the card scanner from Misato.

"Let me in! Don't you know who I am?"

"I know very well who you are, Major Katsuragi." an elder voice said from behind. The major jumped back at who it was.

"Fuyutsuki!"

"I called you here on purpose. It's about Shinji."

At that moment her heart both sank and rose. It rose because she could finally see Shinji again, all confusing feelings aside. Her heart sank because if NERV was involved, it rarely meant anything good was to come of it.

"What about him?" she asked, trying to be poker-faced.

"As you know, the First Child had been terminated from NERV and had been missing for quite a while. You should know that, since you lead the failed search mission. But that's beside the point."

"Get to the point then!"

"We have the first child behind those doors. He is awai-"

"Lemme in then!" she exclaimed, trying to budge past the guards.

"I can only let you do so on one condition."

"And that would be..."

"I know this would be a lot to ask of you, especially as his superior and his previous guardian. But you would have to interrogate him, professionally."

"Professionally?"

"No hugs, no tears, just questions and answers. Then again, you _have_ done this before."

Misato bit her lip and thought hard for a while. _"So many conflicts. I can't let them know that Maya told me. My head, my heart, are they supposed to feel like this? I have to play it cool. Keep it together, Misato."_

"Major, I need an answer." She let out aq loud sigh.

"Fine." She said readjusting her coat and hat。I'll do it."

A smile came a cross Fuyutsuki's face.

"But first" she pulled something out of her pocket, "I need a drink". She then proceeded to chug down her liquor life-support.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Please review! It gives me suggestions on how to pace the story and improve it for you guys

Thanks for waiting a long time

MarioMan247


	12. Meltdown

It's About Time Ch12

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 

(NERV INTERROGATION ROOM)

Refreshed and ready to roll, the Major fixed her cap again.

_'Why does this have to be so complicated? Can't I get a break for once?'_

"Whenever you are ready, Major" Fuyutsuki prompted. She put a scowl on her face and walked in the room. It seemed all too familiar to her.

_'Just like when he disobeyed orders and brought his buddies in the Eva'_ she remembered as the event replayed in her mind.

"Misato..." Shinji's voice began.

"I'm asking the questions here. I believe you know what will happen if you fail to comply." Misato informed sternly.

Shinji exhaled loudly.

"After your termination, why did you remain within Tokyo-3. You knew you were supposed to leave the city."

"No came for me" he replied.

"What do you mean?" Misato gulped. _'I wasn't expecting things to turn this way.' _

"No one told me I had to leave. Section 2 confiscated my belongings, but I was never informed to leave the city. I just hid because I had nowhere to go." Shinji then looked at the floor and sulked as he usually did.

_'I should have known. Why can't I do anything right?'_ Shinji reprimanded himself.

_'You could have stayed with me. I would've worked miracles...anything for you!"_ She wanted to yell it at the top of her lungs, but she couldn't. Professionalism and personal life often clashed at NERV and the former often prevailed. She hated the system at NERV, especially how the commander ran things. She let her anger fill er mind, a scowl taking over her face.

"Major, are you alright? Major? Major? MAJOR?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"I'm fine." She turned her head towards him. "But..." she walked towards him "did you know that he was still in the city?"

"No, Major. Maybe the Commander knew. I'll ask him and report back to you." He then left the room unaware of what was going on in the Commander's office.

Misato peeked to make sure no one was around. She then ran back to Shinji and hugged him on her knees, tears pouring out.

"Misato...?"

"I missed you Shinji."

"I missed you too."

"I thought of you...every...single...day." she confessed between giving pecks on the cheek.

Shinji then cried too, holding her.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

(Gendo's Office)

The door opened and the sub-commander walked out.

"Sir would you happened to know anything abo.."

BANG!

The ongoing conflict made Fuyutsuki stop in his tracks. It was a shock to see Dr. Akagi passed out on the floor in front of the Lieutenant, who was gripping her shot left arm with her right hand which had a hole in it. All of it was topped off with Gendo holding them both at gun point.

"Ah, excellent timing, Fuyutsuki" Gendo said, with a smile.

"What in the blazes is going on here!?"

_'Shit! Think Gendo! Think!'_ the command told himself.

"Sub-commander! Help us he's trying to kill us!" Maya yelled.

Ristuko groaned as she struggled to open her eyes.

"Senpai! Hang in there!"

"Gendo! What is the meaning of this!? Answer me!"

"It's a mutiny Sub-commander. And we're going to end it before it starts."

"**WE**?"

"It is our duty to keep NERV working, and unless these two are disposed of, everything will go to ruins!"

"Won't confinement work? Do we really have …?"

"NERV comes above all else!"

Gendo reached into his desk and pulled out another handgun. He cocked it and tossed at the sub-commander.

"Do it!" Gendo ordered

Fuyutsuki gazed again at the two girls. Fear was written on Maya's face and confusion filled Ritsuko's. All he could do was stare as his eye's met Maya's.

_'Help us, Fuyutsuki!"_ Maya's eyes begged.

"Shoot already, damn it!" the commander screamed.

The sub-commander readied his finger, and at the last second, aimed at the Commander's leg.

"Shit!" Gendo cursed and he fell and clutched his shot leg, his pistol left n the floor.

Maya saw it as her chance to escape. She dragged herself and superior out the door, hoping to escape.

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

Maya and Ritsuko were both going down the maze that is the halls of NERV. The rate of their progress had slowed as Maya's strength was wearing thin from dragging both of them around.

"You think you can walk?" Maya asked?

"I...I think so. I'm still a little shaky. Why?" the scientist replied.

"I getting tired, just get up and lean on me."

Ritsuko did so and two began to pick up the pace a bit.

"Maya?"

"Yes?"

"Can we stop by my office? I need to grab something."

"Sure." _'What could possibly be in her office that we need?"_

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

(Ritsuko's Office)

Ritsuko began scrambling through the piles of papers and computer equipment. Papers began flying all over the room.

"It's not here!" the scientist sighed, exasperated

"What is it-?" 

"Quick! Hide in here!" A familiar female voice said from the outside. Then the door slid open and Shinji ran inside; Misato followed and and closed the door. She then shut it and turned the lights down. She and Shinji both fell on the floor as a large group of people passed through the hall outside. Then silence folowed.

"Misato?" the scientist asked.

"Ritz?" the major asked.

"Shinji?" the bridge bunny asked.

"MAYA!" the third child exclaimed in joy as he ran into her arms.

"Are you okay? She asked.

"Maya...your hand" he said as he grabbed her arm to look at it.

"It's no big...ughh!" she fumbled as she grabbed her hand in pain.

"Misato...hand her the first aid kit! It's around here...somewhere" she said as she had to search the sea of papers on the floor.

(SEVERAL HOURS LATER)

"So let's go over this again" Misato said. "I'm gonna get out of here with Ritz, using rooms only ritz can access..."

"Right."

"...And distract em somehow while you and Shinji escape?"

"It's gonna be hard without a gun but I think I can manage." The bridge bunny put on a smirk of confidence, something that anybody at NERV had yet to see.

"Maya" the scientist interrupted "check the first drawer on the left desk. You can use that."

Maya went to the desk and opened the drawer as instructed. There she found a barley used tazer, all black with the buttons in yellow and blue.

"When you said, I could use it, did you..really mean it?"

"You're a good friend, Maya" Ritsuko replied.

"Thank you so much, Senpai." The two of them hugged; Misato coughed loudly, cutting their friendly embrace short.

"When we open that door, we head out on three." Misato said. "One."

Shinji got behind Maya.

"Two."

All of them got ready against the wall. The looked at Misato and nodded that they were ready.

"Three!"

Misato unlocked the door and they all ran out hoping for the best.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

A/N

Sorry for not uploading in forever!

Im starting college and It's sucking away my life as we speak.

Thank you all for being patient and for following and favoriting this story.

Please read and review – It motivates me to write faster.


End file.
